Dawn Of The NightCrow
by alliekatt314
Summary: "We burn it, dad we burn this house to the ground. We burn all the memories, all the wasted pain, all the bad reputations, everything dad, we burn everything." NightCrow (Sarah Wayne) is the heartened and merciful sidekick to the heartless and merciless Dark Knight (Bruce Wayne) since the death of Raven and Robin (aka Janet and Jason Todd-Wayne.
1. Introduction

Everything about Sarah Wayne is calculated to perfection, from her lips to her always high heels.

How could she not be perfect? She's the daughter of billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Bruce Wayne.

Sarah has the perfect siblings: Jason and Janet Todd-Wayne.

The perfect friend: Katherine Fault. And the perfect father: Bruce Wayne.

Well had the perfect siblings, Joker took them from her.

And had the perfect friend, Joker took Katie too.

Sarah would rather let darkness consume her before a soul took her father, so she became the Night Crow, the Bat Princess of Gotham.


	2. Chapter 1 Long Live NightCrow

Sarah Wayne

 **III**

"Sarah."

My eyebrows furrow, dad's voice isn't deep or growly, it's quiet and almost breathless.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I ask, my worry escalating. He never sounds like this, especially in the suit. "The suit isn't altering your voice."

"Sarah I-I," he pauses and a small sob echoes over the phone.

My grip clenches around the device and I seize up.

Bruce Wayne, The Dark Knight, does not cry.

"Dad what's going on?" I whisper weakly.

The last time dad sounded like this was when I called him from a gala where I was being held hostage.

"You're freaking me out."

"I-Sarah-just tell Alfred to activate protocol NightCrow, I need your help."

"What about Jason and Janet?" I demand and inhale deeply while blinking away tears.

"Sarah, I need you."

So that means something happened to Jason and Janet...But it can not possibly mean Jason and Janet are hurt.

He hangs up and the phone slips from my fingers, clattering to the floor.

A single tear escapes from my eyes, but nothing more.

My face hardens and I walk past the broken phone and right into dad's study.

Alfred is there pretending to clean, I know he was listening.

"Is there a problem with Master Wayne?" he inquires and I nod.

"He said to activate the NightCrow protocol," I reply and Alfred's cool mask falls. "He said you'd help me, but I don't need your help. I know what it is, I know what I have to do."

Alfred watches silently as I pull a very specific book from the shelf, a plain book that looks like all the others except for the tiniest bat symbol on the spine.

A panel on the wall promptly opens with a glowing handprint and button pad.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alfred asks and I nod.

"You didn't hear him Alfred, something is really wrong."

My left hand goes to the glowing print and my right one types in a code I'll always have memorized.

The code isn't something anyone in the public would know, it's not my birthday or the day my grandparents died, it's the day my dad decided to become the Batman. It's the day I learned just how bad Gotham is, the day one of my classmates was murdered, Jeremy Genrich. I came home crying to my father about how I wished someone had saved him, so my father became the cold hearted hero Gotham so desperately needs.

The wall slides to the side revealing an elevator and I step in.

Alfred watches me as the wall slides shut and the elevator goes down.

It takes an minute to get down to the Batcave but it feels like an eternity.

My dad is out there with Jason and Janet and he needs me.

Inside the Batcave there's a wall with four hidden closets, each one holds a suit. One suit I was never supposed to know about, a suit my father made for me.

I've known about it ever since he decided to make it, I know everything that happens in this house.

My feet carry me to the wall, my heels sharply clicking on the ground.

Shakily I hold out my hand and press it to the wall where I see a faint outline of a hand.

It slides open immediately revealing the NightCrow.

Swallowing I stare down the midnight blue, almost black, kevlar outfit.

There's a traditional black domino mask, a dark blue pair of folded wings, knee high boots, a utility belt, and a darkly colored catsuit.

It's the NightCrow.

Inhaling deeply I reach out and touch the fabric.

I never wanted this, I never wanted to be a hero.

But I'd do anything for my family.

 **III**

"What happened?"

Bruce Wayne is kneeling in the wake of destruction, sobbing and cradling two mangled bodies in his arms. His cowl has been torn off and the tears flow freely down his face.

My eyes stay on his face, fear keeps me from looking down, from looking at the bodies.

"Wh-what happened?" I repeat in a wavering but stern tone.

Dad looks at me blankly and then back down at the bodies in his arms.

"I wasn't fast enough."

"If this is some kind of sick test, you have to tell me," I demand. "You have to."

"It's not, Sarah I am so sorry," he returns and my hopes are dashed.

My knees buckle and I hit the ground before my father, my eyes finally see who he's holding, as a scream erupts from my throat.

Janet and Jason, they're eyes are wide open and blank, there is no life in them.

No life, no life, they're dead.

Janet and Jason Todd are dead.

My baby brother and sister are dead.

They're dead.

The bone chilling cold in my chest grows and grows as I scream louder and louder.

"GIVE THEM BACK! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM! GIVE THEM BACK!" I yell, to the devil, to death, I don't care I just want them back.

They're dead.

They're dead and I can't stop screaming.

I can't stop screaming because it hurts so badly.

They're dead and it is agony ripping through me viciously tearing memories apart before my eyes.

"Sarah I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry," dad repeats brokenly and my screech turns to body wracking sobs.

My violently shaking hands reach out to them but I stop just short of touching their faces.

"How long?"

"Sar-"

"How long have they been dead?! How long have I not know that my-" my voice cracks and I breathe in sharply before continuing. "How long have my baby sibling been dead while I went to the mall with my friends?! How long have they been dead Bruce?!" I snap harshly.

"A half hour Sarah, I called you the second I knew," Bruce answers and I force myself to touch their faces, to close they're wide blue eyes and stroke they're blood-matted blonde hair.

A fresh wave of tears spill over as the cold realization sweeps over me, they're bodies are mangled and bloodied.

They were in pain.

"I didn't-they d-goodbye, I didn't say goodbye," I stammer and lurch forward falling on my hands. My chest feels to heavy to breathe, my stomach is twisting itself in a million knots, and my mind is running frantic circles trying to comprehend this pain.

I have never felt pain like this, never felt this soul crushing agony, never felt this dread.

Janet and Jason Todd are dead.

"How?"

"Sarah stop, don't make this worse," dad pleads and reaches out to cup my face. I recoil violently from his touch and trip back.

"How did they die? Who killed them?"

Dad remains silent and his head hangs low.

"How long were they in pain before death finally took their young souls? How much did they go trough before a bomb blew them to pieces?" I growl, attempting to replace all these heavy dark emotions with that of anger.

Anger can be dealt with, anger can be tolerated, but this, this unbearable emptiness can not be dealt with.

"Do you think they were scared? Do you think they called out for us? Hoped that we would come rescue them? And when we never came, when no one came to rescue them, do you think they were-" I choke up and turn away. "Scared? Dad do you think they were scared?"

Dad doesn't respond only whimpers, a sound I have never heard from him, the Batman is whimpering over the death of his twins, his beloved children.

My eyes return to my sister and brother, to their broken bodies, their bloodied faces, and the shattered pieces of my heart break again.

"Did they know?" I whisper.

There is no response from the Batman, though he knows what I ask.

"Did they know that we loved them with all our hearts, all our souls? Did they know that they were apart of our family? That we would have never given them up?"

Father raises his head, our ready gazes meet, and the answer becomes clear.

My head falls back and my eyes go to the dark night sky.

A new, more broken, more devastating, scream tears through my and echoes into the night.

Jason and Janet Todd-Wayne are dead, Robin and Cardinal are dead.

Long live Bruce and Sarah Wayne, long live Batman and NightCrow.


	3. Chapter 2 Jacqueline

Sarah

III

Dad and I share a somber look of urgency as our helicopter begins to descend upon the edge of Metropolis.

Above the city flies a large alien ship and around that fight two Kryptonians.

The ship is surrounded by a halo of glowing debris and shoots a laser down into the city.

Fighter jets are flying above us, shooting missiles at the presumed Kryptonian ship.

My eyes widen at the magnitude of the chaos and the size of the ship. It has a late center with three prongs reaching down that end in sharp points.

"What the hell?" I gasp and reaches out to take my hand.

Bruce Wayne has become and insanely protective father since Jason and Janet, but even still he allowed me to become NightCrow.

"You should have brought the suit," I whisper to him as the chopper nears the ground. Dad shrugs and jumps from the copter before it even lands. Once on the ground he holds out his arms and I hop down into them.

The chopper instantly pulls up, dad ordered the pilot to leave the area as soon as we got off.

Together we dash for a waiting armored car.

I jump in the passengers seat as dad starts the car and slams on the gas sending us careening towards the carnage. He flips on the yellow flashing lights on the roof and I inhale sharply.

Just in front of us a jet begins falling from the air, heading right towards the overpass ahead.

"Dad falling jet!" I exclaim and dad slams the gas again, speeding under the overpass seconds before the jet crashes.

The explosion shakes the car, but my dad isn't perturbed. I anxiously hold to the car sides and my seat as he tears trough the mostly empty streets of Metropolis.

Fire, debris and dust clouds occasionally force him to turn corners.

"I should have brought the suit," I mutter regretfully. Neither of us had time to grab the suits.

We have to do this as Sarah and Bruce Wayne.

"I'm calling Jack," dad says then grabs his cell phone and dials the number.

The high tech armored car immediately picks up the call on Bluetooth so dad can drives with both hands.

"Jack," dad says as soon as he picks up.

"Bruce," he greets in return.

"Jack, listen to me. I want you to get everyone out of the building. Right now."

III

Katherine Fault

III

"Jack! Is that Mr Wayne? He better be telling us to evacuate," I call to the older exec; my eyes remain on the Kryptonian ship out the window.

The city is falling to pieces around the ship and even worse are the buildings where the Kryptonians are fighting.

I glance to the side to see Jack staring at the Kryptonian ship as well.

III

Sarah Wayne

III

"Katherine! Katherine get out of there!" I exclaim frantically my chest seizing. Katherine is my best friend; I didn't know that she was in Metropolis today.

"You understand?" dad presses.

"Evacuate goddamit Jack! Katherine run!" I snap impatiently.

III

Katherine Fault

III

Sarah is coming, of course, her and Mr. Wayne are quite the heroes.

Once the seemingly gravity beam hits the ground nearby skyscrapers begin falling.

The Wayne Financial employees scream and back away from the windows.

"Away from the windows!" I yell and back away myself. Jack hangs up the phone and starts shouting at the employees.

"Let's go. Come on, start moving now, people. Let's go. The boss wants us out of the building. So, let's make it happen!" He instructs as calmly as he can.

The employees begin to flee for the stairs but I don't, I'm frozen beside Jack.

None of us will make it in time.

III

Sarah Wayne

III

"Jack. Jack!" dad yells but the line is dead.

Bruce continues taking turns as he faces cars crashing, planes falling, and firemen barricades.

My eyes go to the sky as a large fortress of some time crashes into the city taking several skyscrapers down in the process.

Suddenly my dad slams on the breaks and I lurch forward.

"Why'd you stop?" I question and dad nods to the crowd of people in the street. He steps out of the car and I follow in suit.

In the sky a plane, with lightning coming out of it, collides into the spacecraft. Projectiles launch in every direction from the ship and one lands right in front of the crowd.

There isn't time to react before it ignites and blasts at the crowd around us.

Dad grabs onto me, shielding me from the explosion while the others scream and run.

The dust barely clears, but I can still see the ship get sucked in by some sort of singularity.

Dad and I share a breathless look and begin running into the chaos.

I have to get to Katherine.

III

Katherine Fault

III

"Come on Mr. Daniels!" I exclaim and make for the stairs after the other employees. He stays by the window.

"Go Ms. Fault!" he yells. "I'm right behind you!"

Nodding I turn my back to the empty office and begin running down the staircase.

The magnitude of the death and desolation is incomprehensible.

I only make it three floors down when I realize Mr. Daniels hasn't followed me.

"Mr. Daniels ar-"

My words are cut off by a huge object flying through the floors wall only two feet in front of me.

"Oh my god!" I scream in surprise and lurch back. It isn't an object, it's a man.

The newer hero, Superman, I believe.

The building shakes and the lights flicker. I grab the railing to steady myself and stare at the man with wide eyes.

"Is whatever threw you coming?" I ask shakily. "Because if that's true you gotta get up, I think you're the only person who can fight him."

He groans and barely stirs. Despite the velocity and length at which he was thrown there doesn't seem to be a scratch on him.

So this is a battle of aliens, of people strong enough to demolish a town in less than an hour.

Swallowing thickly I push down my fear and approach the man.

Bending down I offer my hands to him. When he doesn't take them I grab his arms and pull with all my might. He barely moves, but I am determined.

"Come on! You have to get back up! You have to keep fighting! You're the only one who can save us now and you have to finish this. I know you probably never wanted this and I know you're so tired and in so much pain, but you have to keep going. You have to get up Superman and you have to be super, for just one more day."

Superman looks up at me with a morose expression but regardless he stands.

"I believe that you can."

"Thank you," he replies.

And when the evil Kryptonian comes barreling into the building and begins raining down hellfire in the form of lasers Superman shoots back.

III

Sarah Wayne

III

"Bruce your tower!" I call upon witnessing the alien, Superman, being hurled into Wayne Enterprises. "Oh Katherine please be evacuated."

Dad pulls out his phone and attempts to call Jack but the frown on his face says he didn't answer.

My gaze turns sour as a laser beam begins shredding through the Wayne Financial building.

III

Katherine Fault

III

The aliens fight it out with heat vision lasers that utterly destroy the building from the inside out. The attacker of Superman screams as the lasers come from his eyes, as if it pains him.

Standing on crumbling ground I blink away tears, I'm going to die here.

III

Sarah Wayne

III

On the ground my father and I watch in horror as the building collapses.

"JACK!!!" Father screams as I bellow out my own cry.

"KATHERINE!"

Desperation floods logic as dad takes my hand and we fearlessly run right into the falling debris, frantic to try and save someone. We are in contrast all the other citizens are running away.

The dust rushes up engulf us in a deafening silence.

Still holding tight to each other dad and I slow to a walk, the clouds of dust ruining all vision, the only thing that can be seen is the ruins.

It's eery and quiet, a police horse without a rider wanders past us; I barely notice.

Grief overcomes me and un to the nearest pile of debris, shoving all I can aside, searching for Katherine.

"KATHERINE!" I call as I claw through piles of rubble. "You can't be gone! You don't get to be gone! KATHERINE!"

III

Katherine Fault

III

"Please stop! STOP! You're killing him!" I wail as the enemy holds Superman's head to the rapidly decaying floor. The man, the news called him General Zod, pauses and looks at me with annoyance.

Superman meets my gaze and lets out a loud growling noise before throwing the man off him and right out of the skyscraper.

With that he materializes by my side and grabs a hold of me. I can only squeal in surprise as he flies right from the building as it falls.

Vision blurs with the speed he moves at and soon he's dropping me safely on the ground.

"Thank you," I gasp when my shaky legs hit the solid gravel. "I thought I was gonna die up there."

"I wasn't going to let you die," he replies and I smile.

"I mean of course you're Superman for God sakes," I joke.

He smiles at me, a smile that rivals the sun's shine, a smile I won't ever forget.

It barely lasts a second; General Zod comes barreling back into sight looking murderous.

"Another human to protect Kal?" he taunts.

Superman looks at me one last time and jumps from the ground and right into the General.

Zod punches him back down and directs his gaze to me.

He raises his head and his eyes begin going orange. Unlike last time he shoots the heated beams without so much as a pained groan.

Screwing my eyes shut I cower and brace myself for the burn.

It never comes, the beam hits directly above me and before I can even move a muscle I'm buried alive under pounds of rubble.

III

Sarah Wayne

III

"Mr. Wayne! Ms. Wayne!" Father grabs my wrist as our names are called and we both spin around to find Wallace Keefe. The poor employee is on the ground, his legs trapped underneath rubble.

Pushing aside my tears and sadness I stand and approach Mr. Keefe with my dad.

"I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs," he stammers and I reach down to take his hand reassuringly.

"You're gonna be okay," I murmur.

"We need help over here!" Dad shouts.

"Help me," he begs and grips onto my arms. "I can't feel my legs."

"You're going to be okay, you hear me?" dad states firmly and glances at the name tag. Dad hasn't met Mr. Keefe before; I have because I spend more time at the company building in Metropolis. "Wallace. What do they call you, Wally? Huh?"

"You're the boss, Boss," Mr. Keefe breathes out and Bruce gives an asserting smile.

Two people run over to help and dad backs up, placing his hands on the large metal bar over Mr. Keefe. The two helpers grabs Mr. Keefe by his arms and prepare to lift.

"Alright. You're going to be okay. Easy, easy. Come on," I coax and nod to father.

Dad nods and then lifts the bar. Wallace is pulled back, his lower legs visibly damaged.

"Oh my god. I can't feel my legs. I can't... I can't feel my legs," Mr. Keefe moans and the helpers coo at him in response.

Heart pounding in my ears I stand back up and gaze at the destruction helplessly.

"Katherine!?" I repeat again. "Katherine!"

Rapidly I spin around my eyes raking over every pile of debris, knowing that if I do find her it'll be her body.

My eyes find my father who is watching a young girl intently with a calculating gaze.

The debris pile above her shifts abruptly and dad lurches forward, grabbing her, and saving them both from crushing rubble. The debris falls between us and blocks blocks me from him.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay. You're okay, alright," dad soothes to the girl and holds her in a tight embrace. He's on his knees hugging her close, something he sided to do for me...and the twins. "Okay, you know what? We're going to find your mom. Where is she?"

The crying girl points at the destroyed skyscraper where Katherine was.

Dads face hardens and he presses the girl to his chest to comfort her.

All I can do is witness as meteorites fall on another building - along with the battling Superman and apparent evil Kryptonian out of the sky. Eventually another skyscraper falls and prevents dad and I from seeing the rest of the battle. Dads face is one of rage at what the Kryptonians has done while my expression is blank.

Hopelessly I fall to my knees and hang my head low.

Deep down I know no one could survive a fall from that height combined with a crushing building.

Taking a deep breath I ball my hands into fists and let out a guttural scream.

Wayne's must just be born with tragedy in their veins.

III

Katherine Fault

III

"Wake up! God, Katie wake up!"

The angry voice and the rapid shaking of my shoulder stirs me from the darkness.

Almost instantly I snap to full alertness, I've been buried alive.

"Oh my god!" I squeak and begin struggling frantically.

"Don't struggle! Stop moving!" the voice says again. "I'm serious you'll kill yourself if you keep this up!"

The fear stills me, and the owner of the voice sighs in relief.

And that's when I see her, the owner of the voice, she's above me holding the weight of all the gravel and dirt off of me.

Her red hair is falling down into my face and her dark green eyes are staring into mine.

"Who are you?" I whisper.

"You and I both know you know the answer to that question. I'm Sarah your imaginary friend," she responds somewhat sardonically. "My real name is Jacqueline but as a child you and your subconscious called me Sarah because she's your only friend."

"How am I not dead?" I utter in confusion.

"I'm protecting you," Jacqueline says simply. "Me and your own power."

"Power?"

"Yeah and shush, Sarah is coming looking for you."

I go silent and stare at her blankly, I have no idea how to feel about this. I must be going crazy if I'm seeing my old imaginary friend again, either that or I'm dead.

"Katherine? Oh Katherine please just be alive." Sarah's voice comes in soft whimpers.

"She's getting closer dear Katie, call out for help," Jacqueline instructs and I clear my throat.

"Sarah?" I croak, my throat has gone scratchy. "Sarah! Help!"

"Who said that? Try calling louder so I can find you!" Ah Sarah, ever the hero.

"Sarah!" I choke out. "Sarah!"

"Katherine? Oh my god Katherine?!"

Next thing I know debris is being shoved off and Sarah is pulling me into her arms. She begins sobbing and stroking my hair. I hug her back equally as relieved, but the shock hasn't worn off for me and Jacqueline is standing behind Sarah smiling.

"I thought I lost you."

"You won't lose me Sarah, ever," I promise and close my eyes.

I'm alive and that is what matters.


	4. Chapter 3 New Apartment

Katherine Fault

 **III**

"I can't believe you're moving out," Sarah sighs as she places a box labeled 'kitchen' down on the counter. "And into an apartment you wouldn't let my dad buy. You know he owns like seven apartment buildings in Metropolis right?"

"I know Sarah, but I have my own job now and I have been mooching off the Wayne fortune for far too long," I reply and Jacqueline scoffs.

"Why couldn't we have for longer?" she whines and I roll my eyes.

Jacqueline has been here ever since the attack on Metropolis. She saved my life and hasn't left, it's been 18 months so I've grown used to her presence. I just have to be careful about when I talk back to her or else I could land myself in a mental institution.

"I just wish you weren't going so far away and out of my protection," Sarah murmurs and wraps her arms around me from behind. Her head rests on my shoulder and I can feel her breath on my neck.

After my brush with death Sarah attached herself to me, going so far as having me move into the new Wayne manor for a period of time.

"Clark got me an amazing job at the Daily Planet and Lois helped me get this apartment, Sarah," I remind and she huffs.

"I know living away from me is part of the deal of being an independent journalist," Sarah adds on and crosses her arms. "Believe me I am really proud of you, but that won't stop me from missing you!"

"I know Sarah, I know."

I'll miss her too, more than she can comprehend, but I need the distance.

The less attached I become the safer I am with Jacqueline, the more safer I am with my abilities.

Unfortunately Clark would only help me get the job if I lived near him and Lois, so I'm still attached to them.

Living next to Superman will certainly provide a challenge.

"I'll unpack this kitchen stuff," Sarah murmurs and begins clawing open the box.

"Thanks."

 **III**

 _"Katherine Fault?" The words pair with a soft knock on the door._

 _"It's your hero," Jacqueline provides._

 _"Hush," I hiss and she pouts. She hasn't gone away since the incident in Metropolis. "Yes come in!"_

 _The door opens to reveal Superman, with glasses on._

 _I gasp and move to sit up quickly, only to flinch at the ache in my body._

 _"Oh please don't stress yourself!" he insists and lurches forward with his hands held out. He gently good my shoulders and and I sit back with his hands holding my weight._

 _"You saved my life," I whisper and his eyes widen._

 _"Katie you just jacked his secret identity," Jacqueline sing songs._

 _"Take a walk," I spit under my breath and the man, Superman frowns. Jacqueline rolls her eyes, but nonetheless gets up and walks out. "Sorry I was just talking to myself!" I rush out quickly. "Reminding myself to breathe and be polite."_

 _"I think you may have hit your head-"_

 _"The glasses don't fool me Superman," I state, cutting him off. Reassuringly I grab ahold of the hand on my left shoulder. "I won't tell I promise."_

 _His faces relaxes somewhat and I get a chance to read the name tag around his neck. I imagine he must not give himself up that easily, but there must be something about me that makes him trust me._

 _"Clark Kent, reporter, here to interview me I presume?" I conclude and he grins. Standing up straight he steps aside to reveal a red haired woman in the doorway._

 _"She is actually here to interview you, I am here to make sure you're okay. I know I left you in that grave and I am so sorry," he replies heartfully._

 _"You were being tossed around like a rag doll and I know you did your best to save me. I'm alive so no harm done," I insist. "My friend Sarah Wayne found me, which is a detail you can include in your article Ms..."_

 _"Lane, Lois Lane, but you can call me Lois," she supplies and I smile. She's gorgeous and I can tell she's very headstrong._

 _"Please come in Lois, I love the company," I invite and Lois steps further into the room. "Sarah couldn't make it today, she's helping her father with cleanup downtown."_

 _"Ah yes the Wayne World Fund," Lois concludes._

 _"Exactly, oh and call me Katherine. Now what is it you want to know? I assume we can speak freely about the truth considering you heard everything I said to Su-Clark."_

 _"Yes Katherine I'm in on the conspiracy too," she jokes and I chuckle._

 _"Superman really a nerdy reporter with square glasses?" I tease and Clark blushes. "Aw Clark don't worry they're perfectly adorable." This only darkens his blush. "And let me guess Superman is secretly dating reporter Lois Lane."_

 _"Right on the nose, you could be an investigative journalist," Lois praises and I clap._

 _"Journaling is my passion! But I'm getting off topic, you want to talk about that day."_

 _"Yes, if you could just walk me throughout that'd be perfect."_

 _"Well Lois I was in Metropolis to look over a sizable donation to the JJ Fund for orphans, make sure everything was on the up and up. Sarah and Bruce couldn't bring themselves to do it because the wound is still fresh for them."_

 _"And what is the JJ Fund?"_

 _"It's a charity that supports orphanages and kids in the foster system. It was made in honor of Jason and Janet Todd-Wayne, the late adopted children of Bruce Wayne," I explain, only flinching slightly. I miss Jason and Janet a lot too._

 _"I'm sorry for your loss, but thank you, please continue."_

 _"Anyway I wasn't really paying attention to what's going on outside and neither was anyone else on the top floor of the Wayne Financial tower, but thankfully Bruce and Sarah called to tell us to evacuate. Turns out the city was being turned to rubble by some weird gravity beam from the Kryptonian ship. I left with the other employees, except for Jack Daniels who stayed behind, unfortunately he passed in the attack. I only made it down two flights before Superman got hurled right through the wall in front of me and I screamed Bloody Mary."_

 _Clark and Lois chuckle in response to my storytelling, laughs I never want to stop hearing._

 _"I was very confused so I did the only logical thing I could, I asked Superman if he was Superman. Turns out he was Superman and I had just met the hero of Metropolis." Clark smiles and I continue on. "Poor guy seemed really beat down so I tried to pull him up, but he barely budged. I gave him this dramatic pep talk and he finally got up. I told him I believed in him and I did, I do."_

 _Taking a deep breath I force a smile and hold back tears, I tend to be an emotional person._

 _"And when Zod came in raining down hellfire, I thought I was going to die. I thought the will I wrote up at age ten, because I live in Gotham, would be put to use nine years later...But Superman punched Zod right out the tower and carried me to safety."_

 _I choke up and both Lois and Clark reach forward to take my hand, smiling I offer my other so they can each hold one._

 _"On the ground he told me he wasn't going to let me die, and he didn't. Unfortunately Zod came back and buried me alive in rubble while beating poor Superman senseless." Pausing I squeeze Clarks hand to let him know I don't blame him. "Nonetheless Sarah Wayne, my soulmate, found me under all the rock and saved my life...So all in all it was a team effort between Sarah and Superman." I laugh to show it is a joke and they laugh back politely. "Apparently I looked extra killable that day. You know I bet it was the lipstick I was wearing, it was called Hell's Temptress."_

 _"I'll be sure to mention that," Lois responds cheekily._

 _"Please do, it's definitely the most important detail."_

 _They laugh and I smile._

 _I find myself to be at ease in their company._

 **III**

Lois, Clark, and I only got more close from there.

Superman made it a habit of checking in on me and Lois a habit of needing interviews from me for any given reason.

After I finished my writing course Clark even got me a job at the Daily Planet and then Lois got me the apartment next to theirs.

For some reason I have to be in their lives and for some reason I need to be in theirs.

Unbeknownst to them, they invited another person into their world when they asked for me. They got Jacqueline who is never more than thirty feet from me at any given time. I'm the only one who can see her and she can only effect her surroundings when she concentrates.

At first I found Jacqueline frustrating and unbearable, but now I cannot imagine my life without her.

"Superman and Journal Jane are coming up the stairs," Jacqueline alerts and I perk up. "Chatting rather avidly about how excited they are for you to be their neighbor, saying a lot of stuff along the lines of 'our sweet Katie' 'Princess Katherine,' and this ones fun: 'our temptress.' Is that a reference to the day you guys officially met?" I shoot a look to Jacqueline and mouth 'you know it is' to her sharply. "You know at first I wasn't sure, but now I'm positive they're in love with you."

I turn and give an incredulous stare to Jacqueline who holds up her hands innocently.

"Why else do you think they wanted you to move cities?" she retorts. "I am so not excited for when you finally bag." My face goes red at the thought and Jacqueline smirks. "Glad knowing you'd be open to it."

"Jacqueline shut up," I utter to her and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Hey Kat do you want the tv in the living room or in your room?" Sarah calls as she opens the box.

"Uh...the living room," I reply hesitantly.

"Good plan, if it's in your room and you wanna watch movies with more than one person it'd be weird," Sarah muses and I nod.

"I don't think more than three people could fit on my bed," I add and Sarah chuckles.

"You kidding me? Dad spent a ton on our parting gift, that four poster bed could fit four comfortably."

"Or two and one Superman," Jacqueline sing songs.

Just then two knocks come at the door and my heart skips a beat.

It's Lois and Clark.

"Coming!" I call and run for the door, swinging it open with a smile on my face.

Without pause I jump up and wrap my arms around them both.

"You're here Katherine, you're finally her."

Lois and Clark hold me close with both their heads buried in my shoulders and their arms twined around my thin waist.

"We've been waiting for you."

"That sounds a lot deeper than 'we're glad you're here.' It sounds more like 'you're our soulmate and we've been waiting for you,'" Jacqueline observes and my stomach twists.

Lois and Clark both run a hand through my hair and sigh happily.

"I know I feel like this whole process has taken way too long," I agree and step aside to let them in. "I didn't think Wayne's paper would fight so hard to have me."

Gotham News, owned by Bruce Wayne, offered me a fantastic job but Clark and Lois gunned hard for the Daily Planet to top it and I accepted.

"Dad meant well Kat, he just wanted you to have the best job possible," Sarah chimes in and walks forward to meet Lois and Clark. "So these are the cute reporters stealing my Katherine away."

"Sarah," I whine and blush.

"I'm Sarah Wayne, I've heard a lot about you two...All good things don't worry," Sarah introduces and sticks out her perfectly manicured hand.

"And we've heard many good things about you too," Lois says and shakes her hand.

"It's a pleasure," Clark remarks and shakes Sarah's hand after Lois.

There's an awkward pause but Sarah quickly fills it, she's an expert charmer.

"Well are you here to help or gawk at my amazing interior decorating?" she teases and gestures to the almost finished living room and the finished kitchen. Sarah leans in and holds a hand up to her mouth secretively. "You should see her bedroom it's gorgeous, not to mention the bed is huge." Sarah winks and I flush a darker shade of red.

My skin runs hot at the thought of having them in my bed and apparently theirs does too.

Lois and Clark's eyes go dark and their eyes remain glued to me. Their faces give away no embarrassment, only want.

"I think I'll stay in the living room tonight Katie," Jacqueline comments, snapping me from my trance. "Good thing these walls are thick."

"Uhh, my desk needs to be built, it's IKEA so I hope you're good at reading instructions," I blurt out and gesture to the side room. "It's a really big, really nice desk. Just really good hard wood and sleek design."

Clark stiffens and Lois makes a face, instantly I realize how what I said must have sounded.

"Really big? Really good hard wood? Oh my God Katie!" Jackie cackles and falls onto the couch.

"I'm doomed," I utter and she nods. Clark raises an eyebrow and I wince, of course he heard. "In the best way," I add hastily and he smiles. Lois and Sarah remain obvious.

"Screwed Katie, you are screwed...by them actually."


	5. Chapter 4 Nairomi

Katherine Fault

 **III**

Dust billows alongside the Land Rover as it bumpily lugs the investigative journaling team and me, the all too willing new girl, through the desert or Nairomi, Africa.

In this moment I almost regret coming in this trip when I could be at my apartment relishing the sexual tension between me and my next door neighbors. However one of my neighbors is beside me, holding my hand tightly.

Again I almost regret because there's a bag over my head seeing as the investigative team is en route to interview an alleged terrorist.

The taxi ride over was easy, laughing when Lois told Jimmy to act more like Heron and say 'not a damn thing' was easy, this is not easy.

"This was a stupid idea, we could be home right now watching tv and drinking sparkling juice," Jackie grumbles and I know she's got that pretentious scowl on her face. "You know I could probably kill all these guys and then we could escape?"

Hastily I tap a sharp 'no' to her in Morse Code on my thigh. We both learned it so we could communicate in public easier.

"You're so boring," Jackie huffs. "It's not like any of these guys are angels." I choose to ignore her and she pokes me in the leg for it.

What feels like an hour later does the bumping finally stop.

"This is sketchy as hell," Jackie comments seconds before I'm roughly yanked to my feet. "Whoa don't damage the merchandise! This girl has two sugar daddies to keep impressed!"

My hands aren't free to tap a response.

We're all manhandled out of the rover and onto the ground.

"This is a fun stone fortress," Jackie observes. She's narrating for my benefit, so I don't get too nervous. She may be jaded about other people but she's always protective of me. "This guy you're meeting is probably compensating."

The guards begin shoving and I allow myself to basically be carried instead of fighting.

"Okay we're going through some gates, Journal Jane is fine by the way," Jackie continues.

All of a sudden the bag is yanked off my head and blinding light smacks me in the face.

Jackie is there before me instantly, patting my hand lightly. It's all she can do without being noticed, all she can do without concentrating too painfully hard.

Lois is beside me and Jimmy the obnoxious camera man next to her.

A Slavic man stands before us wearing sunglasses and frowning. I recognize him as Anatoli, but he's no who were here for.

We are here to interview the man behind him, General Amajagh. The man seems bored by our presence and slouches down in a throne-like chair.

Lois pulls out her notepad, nods to me, and approaches the man confidently. She sits on one of the assorted pillows surrounding him and begins her interview. I follow behind her cautiously, with my notebook in hand to write down extra details.

"Are you a terrorist, general?" she questions bluntly and the General scoffs.

"They did not tell me the interview was with a lady."

"She's got a bigger set of balls than you," Jackie comments and I resist smirking.

"I'm not a lady, I'm a journalist."

Jimmy, is taking photographs when Anatoli puts his hand in front of the lens, and grabs the camera. Jimmy looks as if he's going to protest but I shoot him a sharp look and he gives in, letting him take the camera.

"What I am, is a man with nothing, except a love of my people," the General states proudly.

The man rewinds the camera and opens it.

"Uh, don't open... You just exposed-"

Jimmy stops as the film is removed, the camera dropped, and the reel pulled from the cartridge.

"Kathy, upon more closely reviewing Jimmy I find he's going to kill us all," Jacqueline informs, her eyes glued to the cartridge.

My hand goes to Lois's shoulder but she's too focused on her interview to look up.

"Who's paying for these security contractors, general?" Lois inquires and pushes a stray strand of red hair out of her face.

"Who pays for the drones that passed over our heads at night? One question begs another. Yes?" The general redirects. The pair are completely consumed in evading each others questions and accusations.

The Slav tosses the cartridge on the ground, and steps on it, discovering inside a tracking device glowing a light.

"Oh God," I utter as Anatoli scoops up the device and displays it to the militia.

And with one word he signs our death certificates.

"CIA."

After that it's a blur.

"They're tracking us!" the militia men shout and Anatoli stomps on the tracker.

The militia surround Jimmy and bring him to his knees while Amajagh stands and pulls a gun. He's furious and thirsty for blood.

The men grab me as I lurch towards Jimmy and grip my arms. On instinct I kick my legs and pull back, but they're stronger and they hold fast. Their height keeps my feet just barely touching the ground and their breath burns my neck.

"You!" Amajagh growls and aims his weapon. I jerk in the arms of my holders and try to do anything to stop him. Lois is still, thinking of a strategy most likely.

"I'll kill them," Jackie snarls.

Lois starts walking towards Jimmy, holding her hands up and waving them in a display of innocence.

"No!" she exclaims, but the two henchmen next to her grab her arms and stop her.

"Who should I kill first Kat?" Jacqueline asks while raising her fists with a daring look.

"No don't kill anyone!" I yell frantically, to the men it seems like a plea for Jimmy when it's really for Jacqueline. The men clench down on my skin painfully, most likely causing bruises.

Jimmy begins rapidly speaking in a dialect I don't understand but Jacqueline seems to.

"Not her. We just used her credentials as cover. She doesn't know anything," Jackie translates, frowning as she does. "I didn't realize I could do that."

"It's okay, Lois, Katherine," Jimmy assures and gives us a kind smile.

Jimmy is then executed with a shot to the heady General Amajagh.

My eyes widen as the images scar into my mind. I have never seen such brutality before me, it is almost too horrible to comprehend.

"Oh God, he let you see? You're witnesses, now I really have to kill everyone," Jacqueline murmurs.

"Oh God, oh God," I gasp brokenly.

"Katherine we're gonna be okay I promise!" Lois exclaims and attempts to reach out to me. She's held back and a bag is pulled over her face again.

It's only seconds before the same happens to me.

 **III**

The bag is finally taken off, Lois is by my side petting my hair and whispering assurances of our wellbeing.

Jacqueline is pacing in front of me and glaring daggers at General Amajagh.

Lois and I have been placed on a pile of rugs, on our knees before him.

"Kathy you gotta let me strangle him, he wants to kill you!" Jacqueline snaps and crosses her arms.

Amajagh closes a metal door, locking us in a fortified building, before approaching Lois and I.

"I-I didn't know," Lois says, trying at conviction.

"Ignorance is not the same... as innocence. Miss Lane and Miss Fault," Amajagh counters harshly.

Outside gunshots ring out and I flinch at each one.

Then the General gets behind Lois and drags her to her feet.

"Get up! Stand up!" he snarls and she stands while I cling to her hand.

And then he holds a gun to her head and I consider Jacqueline's idea.

"Kill. Him," I hiss under my breath, but Jackie hears. She grins and surges forward just as the ceiling caves in. Her trajectory immediately shifts and she jumps to shield me from falling rubble.

Superman has landed in front of us, and he's scowling at Amajagh. Lois smiles, despite being at gunpoint.

"Take one step, you will see the inside of her head," Amajagh threatens and my heart seizes.

Clark's here now and Jacqueline's been here so really we're all fine, but hearing the threat...it makes my heart skip a beat.

"If I let him handle this does that mean you'll have meaningful 'We almost died you saved us oh Superman!' sex later?" Jacqueline inquires with a fake moan in her tone. The situation demands I ignore her and watch with baited breath as Lois slowly removes her hands from Amajagh's arm around her neck.

She gives the slightest nod and in a blink Superman has surged forward and charged Amajagh into the wall behind us, breaking it to pieces.

Lois and I are unharmed.

A strangled gasp escapes me and I fall forward onto my hands from the shock. Lois allows herself to go to her knees and wraps her arms around me.

"You almost died, we almost died, Jimmy did die," I utter, my eyes widening as the reality settles in.

"Kat, you're okay, we're okay," Lois assures.

"Yeah...right, I'm fine."

A blatant lie, I don't believe I'll ever be fine after this. I hadn't realized just how dangerous my life has become.


	6. Chapter 5 FINALLY

Katherine

 **III**

It's raining, after three days of hot sun and dust the rain is a blessing.

The taxi pulls up to our apartment building, fondly named Cozy Cat by me.

Lois steps out and offers me a hand as I follow after.

We pull our bags from the trunk in silence and slowly walk into the building.

Hearings have been held, people are condemning the international actions of Superman, people died after he saved us.

"This is depressing, guess you won't have 'thank our God Superman we're alive sex'," Jacqueline grumbles and I ignore her.

Lois and walk inside, dragging suitcases behind us, and go to the mail wall immediately.

Inside my box I have notices of bills paid by Sarah, handwritten notes from Sarah, and rock candy from Sarah.

Lois opens her mailbox and grabs a handful of letters idly before nodding to me and starting towards the elevator. My heart sinks at her apparent apathy but I still pick up my feet to keep up with her.

She hits the button wordlessly and stands far from me. The elevator goes up and I close my eyes in frustration.

"This is awkward," Jacqueline deadpans just as the elevator dings and the doors open. Lois rushes out and heads to her apartment right away, I sigh and drag my bag out behind me.

Lois reaches for her keys, turns them in the lock, grabs the knob, and turns...nothing happens. Jacqueline is frowning and holding the knob still.

"Talk to her!" she exclaims sharply. Lois jiggles the knob but Jackie holds fast. Inhaling deeply I turn to Lois and tore myself to straighten up.

"Everything alright?"

"No the door-" she stops short and turns to me. "No, you almost died, he's getting in trouble for saving us, and I swear there's something not right about what happened."

"So, nothing is alright," I conclude and she nods. Satisfied with this Jacqueline returns to my side with a smirk.

"I just want to take a bath and forget about this," she mumbles and leans her head on her door.

"Me too."

"I don't want you out of my sight," she adds and my heart twists.

"I wasn't the one who had a gun to her head," I counter.

"I wasn't the one who was hit by a stray bullet and didn't tell anyone."

 _"Your journal, it's outside," I breathe out. Clark has not returned, he's most likely outside trying to halt gunfire, and Lois is pacing. She doesn't hear me and Jacqueline's too busy scowling at the hole in the ceiling to listen either._

 _Without a thought I stand up, go towards the door, and grab the metal handle. A force besides my own strengths assists me in pulling it open and I step out before Lois or Jacqueline can say anything._

 _Outside the gunfire has almost ceased, blindly I walk towards the pile of rugs, towards the journal._

 _"Katherine!" Lois and Jackie scream and run to the door. Lois stops there and hesitates but Jacqueline runs out to me._

 _"Katherine come back!" Lois cries._

 _Bending down I pick up the journal, a bullet is planted in the front. A frown comes across my face just as a cracking noise of shattering glass fills my ears._

 _A bullet, zings by me and then I feel a horrific stinging in my arm._

 _"KATHERINE!" they screech and Lois comes sprinting out just as a blue blur sails into the dirt where the shot originated from._

 _Lois gently wraps her arms around me and looks over my entire body._

 _The bullet ripped my shirt but my scarf still conceals the graze._

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"What were you thinking? Katherine you could have been killed!"_

"I don't know what came over me, I just needed to get your journal...and it was only a graze, it's fine-I'm fine."

"You were fucking shot!" Jacqueline hisses and angrily pulls at her own hair.

"I'm just going to take a bath," I say and unlock my door.

In truth I'm not sure what came over me. I just had this intense feeling like that journal was going to be important.

"Me too," Lois sighs.

We both give each other light smiles but Lois' expression becomes serious.

"Katherine would you stay in my sight?"

"Is that a polite way of saying 'join me for a sexually charged bath'?" Jacqueline snarks and releases Lois's doorknob.

"I'll stay in your sight," I murmur and very quickly toss my suitcase and Jacqueline into my apartment and shut the door.

"I'm only letting this happen because I've been waiting for you and Journal Jane to get busy while Superman inevitably hears you from the other side of the world!" Jacqueline yells from the other side of the door.

Swiftly I turn to Lois and practically run into her arms. She holds me tight and close while running a hand through my cherry curls.

After letting go she takes my hand and leads me inside.

Silently she puts down her suitcase and then methodically walks to the bathroom.

A tantalizing gaze meets my wide one as Lois readies the bathtub.

"This will take a moment," Lois tells me.

"The notebook."

Lois and I return to the main living area and she pulls the notebook from her suitcase along with a bloody blouse.

Idly I pull the scarf from my neck and add it to the bloody laundry pile. Lois eyes the stain in my new shirt and the invisible gash in my arm while my eyes remain trained on the book.

"It was shot," I observe. Lois arches an eyebrow and digs the bullet from the leather.

To me it appears to be a normal sleek silver bullet but Lois must see more because she frowns.

My stomach twists at the thought of losing a possibly precious moment with Lois to stress.

"The tub is probably full," I remark and Lois jolts. She pockets the bullet and stands up, holding out a hand for me.

Directly gazing at her I reach up and take her hand.

 **III**

Neither of us have anything to say as we stand in the bathroom watching the tub fill.

Lois abruptly ties up her hair in a messy bun and places her jewelry, plus the bullet, on the small table beside the bathtub. Hesitantly I tie my own hair up and pull off the single ring I wear. It was a gift from Sarah on our one year friendaversery.

Lois begins unfastening the buttons on her shirt one by one and my hand anxiously ghosts over the tear in my skin.

"Do you want help with your arm?" Wordlessly I nod and Lois gingerly begins to unbutton my shirt. My breath hitches as she gets the last button and carefully pushes the fabric off my shoulders. Her touch lingers on my arms and then she grazes the healing scar. "I'm glad you're okay but please don't do anything like that again."

"Lois I knew I had to get your journal back and that's all I could think about," I admit. "Something came over me Lois, I think something might be happening to me." Lois's eyes soften and she cups my face while I gaze up at her.

"Whatever it is we can figure it out, together."

Unable to resist any longer I lean forward just as she does and our lips finally meet in a dizzying kiss.

"YES!" I hear Jacqueline scream from our apartment and it makes me giggle against Lois's lips.

"I had hoped I'd find myself here eventually," I whisper. "Never seemed like a realistic dream."

"There were so many things to consider, feelings to consider. I was sure it would take much longer, but near death experiences always have a way of speeding the process along." Lois smiles and pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"It's the adrenaline, it has to be worked out someway," I murmur intently and wrap my arms around the waist of Lois Lane. Despite the cold weather and the slowly reheating apartment I feel quite heated and excited to be pressed so close to the reporter. Lois pulls my face closer and crashes our lips together again.

Her kiss is bruising and her fingers are tugging at my hair. Boldly I open my mouth into the kiss and allow Lois to explore as she pleases.

After a moment we pull away for breath each with a different statement on our tongues.

"The water will get cold," I utter.

"I'm sure he can hear us."

A rush of heat shoots through my body and I giggle with Lois.

"We should get in."

 **III**

Bubbles run up to our necks and our legs intertwine beneath the water as we sit opposite each other in the claw foot tub.

The bullet sits forgotten on the small table as we smile like idiots at each other.

"INCOMING!" Jacqueline calls from our place.

In that same moment we hear the front door unlocking, Clark is home.

Slowly I sink down further into the bubbles, suddenly feeling more nervous.

There's a few heavy footsteps and then the door opens and Clark Kent enters, carrying a paper bag full of flowers.

"Hey."

"Hey," Lois returns.

"Hi!" I chirp and sit up, fully showing my face to Clark. He stops short and stares.

"Kath-Kathy-Katherine you're in our bathtub," Clark stammers.

"Wait you didn't hear? You didn't see?" Lois asks with a huff of laughter.

"I-I'm always listening to your heartbeats, I just assumed-"

"That I was in my apartment," I finish and angel my body towards him. "So tell me Clark is finding me in your tub with your girlfriend a happy surprise?"

"I was going to cook, to surprise you-the both of you," he replies and I smile.

"You were gonna invite me to dinner? Were you gonna give me a flower too?" I ask playfully and reach out towards him.

Clark and Lois both scowl instantly when my injury is revealed.

"What happened?"

"DAMMIT!" Jaqueline swears.

"A stray bullet grazed me, it was an accident. I swear I'm fine." Clark sets the bag of flowers and groceries aside and gently takes my arm in his warmer hands.

"When did this happen?"

"After you saved us, I wanted to retrieve Lois's journal and I was stupid," I explain sheepishly. "There was a lot of gunfire..."

"You know they held hearings about what happened. They're saying that-"

"I don't care. I don't care what they're saying. The women I l-care about deeply-could have been blown up or shot." Clark pauses and nods to me before continuing. "Think of what could have happened."

"I was there, we were there. I know what could have happened, but think about what did happen," Lois points out.

"I didn't kill those men if that's what they think. If that's what you're saying?" Clark counters and I take his hand and squeeze it. I want him to know I blame him for nothing.

We are so close to finally falling in time together and I can't spend another 18 months pining.

"I'm saying I want to understand what happened."

Lois carefully pauses and sits up, reaching out to place a hand next to Clark's on my arm.

"I'm saying, thank you for saving our lives."

Lois's hand runs up my arm to hold my cheek and I lean into her. A small smile comes to my face but Lois's expression remains serious.

"I'm saying there's a cost."

Clark pats Lois's head and puts his hand on her shoulder. He has stars in his eyes for Lois and I hope for me too.

"I just don't know if it's possible."

"Don't know if what's possible?" Clark questions.

"For you to care for us the way you do and be you."

Clark hums and hands us both a rose from the bag before abruptly stepping into the tub. The displaced water sloshes over the side of the tub and his clothes are soaked instantly.

"Clark, you're going to flood the apartment," Lois exclaims in a cheery shock.

"Mmm-hmm," he agrees and rips his shirt open. I squeal in excitement as the buttons go flying and clap my hands.

Finally I get to see that alien ripped chest of his, finally I get to touch. Clark leans down and captures Lois in a passionate kiss, his foolish glasses falling to the floor.

They break away after a moment and Clark's predatory approach to Lois fades.

Gently he cups my cheeks and our blue eyes meet in a captivating look.

"Clark Kent will you kiss me already," I tease and his expression breaks out into a grin.

Pushing myself up I wrap my arms around the neck of Superman and kiss him myself.

"OH MY GOD YES! FINALLY!"

 **III**

Clark did make dinner for Lois and I, after we had, in the words of Jacqueline, 'we almost died you saved us, oh! Superman'sex.


	7. Chapter 6 Bat Brand

Sarah Wayne

 **III**

Standing by the doorway of a beaten down building I keep watch as my father interrogates a trafficker behind me.

"You're being so loud," I comment, my voice automated to be deeper and grating by the modulator on my throat. I refuse to wear a mask over my entire face like my father, I only wear an eye mask. "We won't even have to call the authorities for the girls."

"Tell us what we want to know," Batman growls and clocks the guy right in the jaw again.

"Careful you'll break his jaw and then he can't tell us anything," I chide.

Abruptly police sirens ring out on the air and I narrow my eyes at the street. "Sirens," I hiss and instantly Batman and I each take an arm of the man and drag him into the room furthest from the door.

Below I can hear the trapped girls whispering as they wait for an official rescue, I fear we scared them when we nabbed heir captor and demanded they wait in the cage.

"They'll investigate the basement first," I whisper intently and Batman nods.

We wait in silence, my hand clamped over our hostages mouth, as the officers bust in and instantly head for the basement. Batman and I wait for a moment before dragging the man to the far wall. I relate my grip and place myself by the door to keep watch for the police.

Glancing back I watch as my father ties the lackey to the radiator and winds up his fist.

"Please don't, please don't. I don't know who he is. I don't know who he is," he begs pitifully and I huff. In Batman's right hand a bat shaped brand is heating up and steaming the air. Fully turning back I stride forward and roughly grab the perps head, holding it to the side and gesture to his chest. My dad gets the idea and lands a solid scalding hit to his chest, holding it there long enough to scar the skin. The man screams bloody murder but doesn't give anything up, he really has no clue who he works for.

"It's what you deserve," I snarl and step back before real rage overcomes me. This man has been trafficking and assaulting poor girls for years and this is what he gets for it.

Thundering steps on stairs alert us to the nearing officers and Batman launches into the air, planting himself in a corner of the ceiling. I whip around and duck behind the ajar door.

A lone officer slinks in, his gun and flashlight held up, and in a second find Cesar Santos ties to the radiator. The officer slowly turns and goes still as he spots Batman lurking on the wall. The policeman yells and begins firing at the Bat. Batman evades the bullets with ease and dives through a hole in the ceiling, disappearing into the night. I wait a second longer and soon enough a second man shows up, scaring the firing officer so bad he turns his aim on his partner. Utilizing the distraction I quickly open my winds and launch myself through the same hole in the ceiling.

Our work is done for the night.

 **III**

"You're a little sassy as NightCrow," Bruce comments and I roll my eyes. He's trying to make awkward elevator conversation with me to bond.

"I'm a little sassy as Sarah Wayne."

The elevator finally stops on the bottom floor and slides open. Bruce and I step out and walk onward through the Batcave's underground corridors. We pass by Alfred, currently doing electrical repairs on a Bat-helmet and its microphone.

"Still working. You're getting slow in your old age, Alfred," dad teases.

"It comes to us all, master Wayne. Even you got too old to die young, and not for lack of trying," Alfred quips back and I snort.

As Bruce drops his jacket and other things in front of a computer, Alfred grabs the in-helmet microphone. I linger in the back with crosses arms and cold eyes.

"Funnel, fairy, bubblebath. Funnel, fairy, bubblebath," Alfred tests in the disrupted voice of the Batsuit. He then sets it down and speaks normally to father. "There's nothing wrong with the microphone." He looks over the newly armored cowl and squirms. "It's this new layer of armor. I'll just have to rewire." Alfred sets aside his work on the suit and grabs a nearby tray of prepared drinks, bringing them to Bruce. I choose this moment to come to the computer, plop down in a free seat beside my father, and grab the cherry cola waiting for me on the tray.

"So last night was productive?" Alfred queries.

"Nope. He's too low level, he knew nothing," dad responds shortly and pulls up a photo of Anatoli on the screen. "This, is a man who knows things. Anatoli Knyazev. He's Russian. Contracts all over the globe but he's base out of the port of Gotham. Weapons and human trafficking."

The picture looks familiar and the name sounds familiar as well, more familiar than just my father and my research. I think I've heard Katherine mention this man.

"So, the 'White Portuguese' is a Russian, that's the theory?" Alfred concludes as he prepares dads french press coffee.

"No. The theory is that the Russian lead us to the man himself," Bruce corrects whole examining everything we have on Anatoli. His tattoos, his latest exploits, and the papers we have on his identification.

"If he is indeed a him. You don't know if he exist. He could be a phantasm," Alfred points out and I nod in agreement. The butler hands Bruce his cup and dad takes a long sip.

"One that wants to bring a dirty bomb into Gotham?"

"Ah, high stakes round," Alfred muses and pauses for a moment before tossing a copy of the Gotham Free Press on the desk before us. It depicts Santos is being taken by the police, the headline above reading 'Bat Brand Of Justice'! "New rules."

"We're criminals, Alfred. We've always been criminals, nothing's changed." The statement is stone cold, harsh, and a total lie.

"Oh. Yes it has, sir. Everything's change." Alfred leans forward and presses a button on the computer; scenes from the Battle of Metropolis being playing and our expressions harden. That day was one of the most horrific days I've had to endure and it is not different for my father. "Men fall from the sky. And gods hurl thunderbolts. Innocents die. That's how it starts. The fever, the rage, the feeling of...powerlessness that turns good men...cruel."

Alfred walks away. Bruce tosses the newspaper on the floor. I stare blankly at the scenes playing out; my memories splitting my skull with their trauma.

It was the destruction of an entire city in the span of one hour and the near death of Katherine Fault.

 **III**

Katherine Fault

 **III**

Having Superman cook me and his girlfriend breakfast the night after we've all banged is going down on one of my top ten best moments.

"Nice view," Jacqueline purrs as we observe. I'm perched on the coach and Jacqueline is invisibly lounging beside me.

While cooking breakfast, Clark is listening to the television but mostly eyeing me up.

"Justice turn dark across the harbor when police found an alleged sex trafficker apparently tortured and branded by the Gotham bat."

The lone sound byte catches my attention and I twist around to view the story. A tension immediately arises in the room and leaves my stomach churning. Clark, just as intrigued, leaves the frying pan to come closer and watch with a visibly disturbed expression.

"The man is the second criminal found baring the bat brand. The first victim, an accused child predator later was assaulted in prison and remains in critical care from his injuries. One source tells Metropolis, that many believed the mark of the Bat brand in prison essentially is a death sentence. In other news, the mayor has announced that Metroplis..." I grab the remote and mute the tv before a puff piece about the mayor can distract us.

In the corner of my eye I see something change on Clark's face and swallow thickly.

"Oh I gotta bad feeling about this," Jacqueline says carelessly. "This serous tv shit is gonna ruin your morning after glow!"


End file.
